1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyacetal compounds which are useful as surfactants and more specifically the reaction products of vinyl ether compounds and alkylene oxide polymers.
2. Prior Art
Surface active non-ionic acetals of monoethers of mono and polyalkylene glycols are known in the art. As taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,753 these products are prepared by reacting monoethers of polyalkylene glycols with vinyl ethers in the presence of an acid catalyst and employing specific phosphorous compounds to prevent the formation of colored products. It does not disclose surfactants which are prepared by reacting a hydrophobic high molecular weight alkyl vinyl ether with a hydrophilic ethylene oxide polymer followed by a subsequent reaction with a lower alkyl vinyl ether.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,719 teaches the preparation of surfactants by reacting vinyl ethers containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms with ethoxylated alcohols. It does not disclose the products of the instant invention.